


casting spells on carnations

by grotesquegf



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron)-centric, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Short One Shot, Witch AU, lance is a dork. keith is a dork. theyre all dorks, lmao this is my first fic so be aware, slight angst?? but barely lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 06:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13735020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grotesquegf/pseuds/grotesquegf
Summary: A couple blocks over from Lance’s house resided an old, rustic greenhouse.It held what a normal greenhouse normally holds - plants of many kinds, flowerpots of varying sizes, seeds of maybe a hundred types to purchase. It had regular glass walls, regular pots and plants lining the glass, standing in rows. Regular customers came and went, walking off with their flowers for their partners or succulents for their windowsills.Families from all around came to this greenhouse, not just because it was the only one around, but because it was not what it seemed. However, the customers could never pinpoint just what gave them all this vibe, unless of course they were familiar with the owner of this greenhouse.Her name is Pidge Holt, and well, she is not quite what she seems.





	casting spells on carnations

“Hunk,” Lance said, sprawled out on a blue beanbag, “Have you ever been to that one greenhouse shop thingy nearby?”  
Hunk looked up from his textbook at the boy across from him.  
“No, I don’t think I have,” he said, putting his pencil to his chin thoughtfully.  
“I think we should go,” Lance said, springing up from his former position.  
“You know I have to study for finals, bud,” he said, “Maybe we can go together next weekend?”  
Lance, while he was still ever proud of his best friend for going to college and well on his way towards becoming an aerospace engineer, slumped in his seat. “But it’ll be fun! We can look at plants, you can take a break from studying, and I can get a break from studying too,” he said, half joking.  
Becoming a marine biologist has been Lance’s dream ever since he was a child. Now that he’s on that path, he’s been slacking off a bit. Thank the Gods that he has his best friend to help him stay on track!  
“You never study,” he commented. Lance put his hand over his heart in mock offense.  
“How dare you! I take my dreams very seriously,” Lance retorted. Hunk stifled a laugh.  
He reached out and patted Lance’s shoulder. “Next weekend, buddy,” he said, and returned to his textbook. Lance sighed in defeat, and returned to scrolling endlessly on his Instagram feed.

\--

“You have a good day, sir,” said a woman handing an older man some orchids. Lance was finally at the greenhouse, and by gods he was gonna look at some plants. But he had something, someone on his mind as he strolled into the shop.  
“Welcome, sir! Can I give you any recommendations?” said the woman. She was short and had round glasses that hung loose on her face. Her voice held something in it, but Lance couldn’t quite put his finger on it.  
“Ah, no thank you,” Lance finally replied. The woman nodded and went off to attend to her business, helping other customers and the like.  
Lance wandered, hands in his sweatshirt pockets as he looked at interesting plants that he didn’t even know existed. He heard other customers exclaiming their awe for some of the plants growing by the windows. He still had a certain someone on his mind, looking at the colors seeping out of the flowers lined up for purchasing. Just then, Lance had an idea.  
“Excuse me, miss,” he said, signaling for the woman to come over.  
“Yes, sir?”  
Lance didn’t really know where to begin. He doesn’t want to spill out a few month’s worth of feelings to a stranger in a flower shop, but how else could she help him?  
“You see, I have this friend who-who i want to be more than a friend.”

\--  
The woman let out a chuckle. “Yeah, I get customers like you all the time. Do you know his favorite flower?”  
“Well, he says he likes--” Lance paused for a moment, “wait a minute, how did you know I was referring to a guy?”  
“Just figured,” she said, now fiddling with her apron. Lance decided to just let that slide.  
“Well, he likes carnations best,” he told the woman. She nodded, getting on a stool and looking around the shop with her hand to her chin. She looked back at him with an “aha!”.  
“I’ve just the thing,” she said, hopped down from the stool and lead him toward a new section of flowers.  
There were carnations of every color imaginable lining the windows. If you wanted orange, you got orange. Pink? No problem. Hell, even blue. He didn’t even know there were blue carnations, although he didn’t know much about flowers in the first place.  
“So, if you’re drawn to something, just holler and I’ll be here as soon as I can be,” she said, “I’ve been getting a significant growth of customers recently, so it may be a moment.” Lance nodded, and began the search of a flower that could absolutely captivate Keith Kogane’s heart. 

When Lance called the woman over, he didn’t expect her to grab him by his hood and pull him aside.  
“Now listen, you cannot spread this to new customers, however I will be able to guarantee the man you’re wishing to win over will return your feelings,” she said, speaking soft yet firm.  
Lance, frightened, asked the woman how she could possibly do such a thing.  
“I dont just sell plants,” she whispered. “I can sell you a spell with your flowers.”  
Lance gave her a puzzled look.  
“Oh my gods,” the woman sighed. “I’m Pidge. I’m a witch.”  
Lance’s puzzled look remained on his face. This woman had to be joking. He just wanted to buy some flowers for his crush and leave. Possibly rant to Hunk about how he absolutely, no way in hell, can't give Keith the flowers.  
“I sell spells to people every day to help them get the best experiences out of my flowers. If you wish for me to infuse happiness into a daisy, I can do just that, so when it sits by your bed you wake up refreshed and content.” Pidge said, sounding like she’s had to explain this countless times.  
“...Dude,” Lance finally said, “That’s really cool. I’d love one of your spells.”  
Pidge grinned at him. “At your service, mister.”  
Pidge led him over to the counter, placing the flowers neatly into a bouquet, tying them up with a purple ribbon. Fluffing the petals and trimming some leaves, she finally closed her eyes and muttered something. Lance couldn’t make out what she was saying, but as she spoke, a faint light shone up from the stem to the tips of the petals. Then, as quickly as it began, the light was gone.  
“This spell will guarantee that Keith will return your feelings,” she said, handing them over to Lance, “but just make sure that he doesn’t already like you.”  
“Wait, why’s that?”  
“There’s sort of a side effect that I can’t get rid of,” Pidge sighed. “Basically, if Keith already has feelings for you, this spell will undo all of that and you will be left with just an acquaintance-like relationship, or even worse, an enemy,” she said. “That’s why I tell people to not request this spell if they don’t need it.”  
Lance didn’t know how to respond to this. He figured he would give the flowers to Keith and find out. If things went badly he supposed he could go back to Pidge for help.  
He paid the witch, thanked her and started heading home. He would go see Keith in the morning.

\--

The flowers still sat on Lance’s dresser when he woke. He looked at them from across the room, looking as new and healthy as they did when he left the greenhouse yesterday. The only way Lance could describe them was… enchanting. He better like these carnations.  
With the flowers behind his back, Lance knocked on Keith’s door, and with a creak it opened, showing none other than the raven haired boy standing with a cup of coffee in his hand.  
“What is it, Lance?” Keith asked, moving out of his way so he could come inside.  
Lance slipped off his shoes, still making sure the flowers were hidden from sight. “Oh, just coming to say hi. How have you been, buddy?” he said, smiling.  
“Oh. Hello,” Keith said, “I’ve been alright. Just school.”  
“Cool, cool,” Lance muttered. It’s now or never, Lance thought. “I brought you something”.  
With that, Keith stood up straighter. “You did?”  
Lance gulped. He was already regretting this. “Yeah.” And slowly, he pulled out the carnations from hiding. He held them out to Keith, who stared at the flowers for a while.  
“Oh. Thank you, Lance,” Keith said, taking the flowers and putting them in a vase with water.  
Lance was expecting a huge reaction, like a ‘Wow! These are so beautiful!’, ‘You’re so generous, Lance!!’, or maybe even a ‘I love you!!’. This reaction made Lance both very happy, yet very frustrated. When Keith turned around, Lance was already out the door, heading toward the flower shop.  
When Lance walked in, Pidge was already standing at the counter.  
“So… How’d it go?” she asked, elbows on the counter and hands on her cheeks.  
“... Not good,” Lance said, “He didn’t seem to have a reaction at all”  
Pidge sat there and thought for a while. Then she turned around and started walking towards the back of the shop, motioning for Lance to follow. She takes him to a wooden door with what looks to be witchy markings carved into it. She takes out a bundle of keys, searches until she finds an old, rusty key, and unlocks the door. It creaks with age as it sways open for them, and inside was something Lance had never seen before.  
Inside was a cauldron, with logs underneath piled neatly on top of the other. Around the walls was shelves stocked full of glass bottles, jars, seeds, flower pots and spellbooks. He even saw a sword, sheathed and hung up on the wall.  
Lance stood out of the way as Pidge locked the door for now, and she started to search through the hundreds of spellbooks on the shelves. After a while, she pulled out a couple books with an “aha!” and began flipping through them. She then carried one over to her cauldron, lit the fire and began tossing various things from the shelves into a mixture. Little bubbles and explosions erupted from the liquid, the light illuminating Pidge’s face (which was smiling with delight). She then took a small bottle from a cupboard and scooped some of the potion into it, corked it, tied a string around it and fastened it around Lance’s wrist.  
“Get Keith to drink this somehow. It will undo the spell I cast onto the carnations,” She told him. Lance could only nod. He couldn’t even begin to process what he just watched. He was amazed, mostly.  
“Wait--I thought you only knew plant magic,” Lance said, confused.  
Pidge laughed. “My grandpa taught me cauldron magic, too,” Pidge simply said.  
She ushered him out of the room, locking it back up and leading him back to the front counter of the shop.  
“Now remember to just get him to drink this. Put it in some juice, something. Free of charge. I never would have thought I’d have to give this spell to you...” Pidge muttered the last part to herself.  
“Thank you, Pidge. What should I do if things don’t work out again?” Lance asked.  
“Oh, trust me,” she said, “things will work out”.

\--

Walking home, Keith was dwelling in Lance’s head. He wanted Keith’s smile. He wanted his laugh. He wanted to see him happy, help him when he cried. He wants to feel his smile up against Keith’s.  
Lance started walking faster. It was 6pm, and he was on his way over to Keith’s.  
He knocks on the door, and sees Keith’s hair flopping into his face as it always does. Lance doesn’t know why but his heart skips a beat. Little does he know, so does Keith’s.  
“Wanna play video games or something?” Lance blurts. Keith laughs, nodding. He closes the door after Lance who is already taking off his sneakers.  
“Do you want me to get anything?” Keith asks. Lance shakes his head.  
Keith nods and goes into the kitchen and pours himself some orange juice. Lance wonders why anyone would drink orange juice at 6pm (it seems like such a breakfast beverage!). He glances at the TV, it’s just some random show he doesn’t recognize. Keith comes back, sips his drink and sets it down on the coffee table. 

Now all Lance has to do it get the potion into his drink.

“So…” Lance begins, “What’s this show about?” Easy trap. If keith knows the show well enough he’ll never stop talking about it. However, Keith just shrugged and started to turn on the gaming console.  
So that didn’t work.  
Lance went through the afternoon trying to distract Keith from noticing him putting something in his drink. He even tried the “hey dude… what’s that over there” trick, but to no avail, that just weirded Keith out.  
“I’m gonna go to the bathroom,” Keith said, “I’ll be right back.”  
Lance nodded, glancing at the empty cup sitting on the coffee table. Drat.

\--

Keith was very confused as to why Lance was acting so weird to him. Yeah, he acted stupid, but this was just worrying.  
Keith knew just what to do.  
He would stay in the bathroom until Lance left. It was a brilliant plan.  
But as he was sitting on the tile floor, his mind wandered to Lance. He thought about how happy he gets when he opens the door to find him standing in front of him. He thought of how his heart always skipped a beat whenever Lance laughed. He thought about his ocean blue eyes that you could get lost in if you weren't careful. He thought about his sly smile, but also how special his genuine one is. He thought about how his stomach sometimes peeked out from under his shirt. He thought about his smell--pine and the beach.  
Before Keith knew it, he was sprawled out on the bathroom floor, gushing about Lance in his head. He got so bored in there waiting for Lance to leave that he eventually got into Shiro’s old hair product that he left for Keith when he moved.

Lance was starting to worry. He eventually turned off the game and got caught up into the show that was on earlier. It had been half an hour since Keith had left for the bathroom.  
“Keith, buddy,” he said, knocking on the bathroom door, “you good in there?”  
Panicking, Keith just replied with “no”.  
It was quiet for a moment. “Do you want me to come in?” Lance said.  
It was quiet on the other side. Eventually, Keith unlocked the door. Lance slid into the bathroom to find Keith lying on the tile floor with his hair spiked up in all different directions. It was quite a sight.  
After laughing at his friend’s situation, he went and lay next to Keith. They stayed like that for a while.  
“So…” Lance starts. “Whatcha been up to?” wow, lame.  
Keith just laughs. Lance thinks he might stop breathing.  
Eventually, Keith sits up. Lance does too.  
They stare at each other for a bit. Lance glances at his potion around his wrist. But when Lance looks up again, he’s met with Keith’s lips against his, his cheek being held as gentle as a butterfly. Once he realized that hey fucker, you’re finally smooching your crush, he kissed him back. It ended all too soon. They pulled apart, and just looked at each other for awhile, admiring the other as if they were art in a museum.  
Once they realized that they were two 21 year old men sitting on a bathroom floor kissing, they laughed until there were tears in their eyes.  
Keith takes a shower, Lance makes the bed. They finally crawl into bed, one snuggled up against the other. Neither man had ever slept so soundly.

\--

Lance heads over to the greenhouse the morning after. Keith and him sat together on the couch with two cups of coffee, talking about whatever came to mind until the sun rose. Keith’s bed is big and comfy and he liked feeling his presence next to him.  
The potion was still tied around his wrist. It shimmered in the light.

Pidge waved him over once she saw him enter the flower shop. She carried a knowing glint in her eyes.  
“So… how’d it go?” she asks.  
Lance was confused. “You told me I would need this spell,” he said. Pidge stares at him for a moment and just laughs.  
“That spell wasn’t real. I just wanted you to get off your ass and make a move yourself.”  
“That doesn’t explain me needing to reverse the previous spell.”  
Pidge leaned forward. “Your connection with Keith was already very strong. I figured that the side effect would wear off sooner than normal, and I was right. It only took a couple days,” she said.  
Lance thinks for a moment. “Thank you, Pidge. You’ve been an amazing help this past week,” he says.  
“Always happy to help,” she smiles.  
Lance even buys some carnations (just normal flowers this time, no crazy spells) for Keith when he goes to visit him again.

\---

Lance knocks on Keith’s door. It’s 6pm, and the sun is just starting to set.  
Keith opens the door, and smiles when he sees Lance. He envelops him in a hug. Lance shows the flowers to Keith and they share a quick kiss. Lance is already taking off his sneakers.  
Vases of carnations sit around the house. They’re all alive, even after two years. Even the very first bouquet he gave to Keith, sitting upright in the windowsill.  
All thanks to Pidge’s carnations.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa thank you for reading, i hope you liked!! these boys are honestly such a mess lmao  
> 


End file.
